


a god in ruins

by tigriswolf



Series: favorites [15]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Healing, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't easy, after, at all, to get her life back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a god in ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Title: a god in ruins  
> Fandom: "Tin Man"  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Emerson.  
> Warnings: spoilers for the show  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 275  
> Point of view: third

It isn't easy, after, at all, to get her life back. Dejii is the only one who remotely trusts her; even Dad flinches from her sometimes. Mom can barely look her in the eye.

.

The people call for her arrest, her trial and execution. She would let them have it, but Dejii refuses.

"I just got my sister back," she says, blue eyes solemn and sad. "I'm not giving her up without a fight."

The kingdom has been torn apart enough, shattered and broken by war. She is weary of it.

.

Dejii asks once, as they're curled on a warm, soft bed, buried beneath homespun quilts, making up for fifteen lost years.

"What was it like?" Her voice is young, a barely-there murmur.

"It was dark," she answers, searching for words. "Cold. Lonely. I saw some—she'd let me out, just for a moment. But I couldn't… I could never…"

"Shh," Dejii soothes. "It's alright."

She is ashamed of the tears and she presses her face into Dejii's smooth, pale neck.

.

It is not easy, not at all. But the people see their savior-princess with her sister and the light from their clasped hands is beautiful.

Forgiveness is slow, but steady. The witch left her mark, but the princesses' light is cleansing.

Dejii brought her back and led her home. After being in the cold, dark prison of her mind for so long, Dejii's sunshine is a balm.

.

She heals. She will never rule — the people will not allow it. And she is content with that.

Azkadelia does not want a throne. She wants only a quiet lake, bright sunshine, and her sister's gentle touch.


End file.
